meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Kestrel
=Kestrel= Changeling 3 Gold: (gold) Game: (game name) Ability Scores Combat Stats Hit Points: 21 Initiative: - Movement: - feet Saves Weapons/Armor Skills Feats * Weapon Finesse: Base attack bonus +1. Use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. * Master of Poisons: You are trained in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning yourself when applying poison to a blade. Changeling Racial Features *Shapechanger subtype, medium size *Base land speed 30 *+2 racial bonus on saves against charm and sleep effects *Speak language as class skill *Minor Change Shape *Auto Langs: Common *Favored Class: Rogue Rogue Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: '''Rogues are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword. Rogues are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. '''Sneak Attack: If a rogue can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The rogue’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. Should the rogue score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike, a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. A rogue can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. The rogue must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. '''Trapfinding: '''Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a Difficulty Class higher than 20. Finding a nonmagical trap has a DC of at least 20, or higher if it is well hidden. Finding a magic trap has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. Rogues (and only rogues) can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. A magic trap generally has a DC of 25 + the level of the spell used to create it. A rogue who beats a trap’s DC by 10 or more with a Disable Device check can study a trap, figure out how it works, and bypass it (with her party) without disarming it. '''Evasion (Ex): '''At 2nd level and higher, a rogue can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. Trap Sense (Ex): At 3rd level, a rogue gains an intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps, giving her a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise to +2 when the rogue reaches 6th level, to +3 when she reaches 9th level, to +4 when she reaches 12th level, to +5 at 15th, and to +6 at 18th level. Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Languages *Common *Elven *Dwarven *Draconic *Orc *Drow Sign Language *Undercommon *Infernal *Abyssal *Celestial *Sylvan Vitals Age: 27 Race: Human Gender: Female Height: 5'7" Build: Slim Hair: Black, very long, and always worn in an ornate updo Skin: Ivory Eyes: Green Habitual Dress: Black trousers, black coat, soft black shoes Dominant Hand: Left Alignment: Lawful good Description Personality Background Equipment =Spell Book= Level (level), (amount)/day, DC (default DC) (spell) - (short description)